1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device which is tiltably manipulated by a manipulating knob, and more particularly to a switch device which can be changed over between an ON state and an OFF state by tilting a conductive plate so as to bring the conductive plate into contact with fixed contact members or to separate the conductive plate from the fixed contact members. The switch device is suitably used as a driving switch of a vehicle-mounted power window device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view showing this type of switch device which constitutes a related art. As shown in the drawing, to a casing 1 having a bottom wall 1a, first, second and third fixed contact members 2a, 2b, 2c are fixedly mounted by insert molding. Three terminals 8 are extended from the respective fixed contact members 2a, 2b, 2c downwardly below the casing 1. The respective fixed contact members 2a to 2c are exposed on a bottom wall la of the casing 1 and a conductive plate 3 is tiltably arranged using the center fixed contact member 2a as a fulcrum. The conductive plate 3 is a metallic plate having an approximately M shape as viewed from a side face which includes a pair of raised portions 3b, 3c at both sides of a valley 3a. The conductive plate 3 has one longitudinal end thereof capable of being in contact with and separated from the fixed contact member 2b and another longitudinal end thereof capable of being in contact with and separated from the fixed contact member 2c. An actuator 4a of a driver 4 is-arranged above the conductive plate 3. The driver 4 is always biased to the bottom wall la side by a coil spring 5 and hence, the actuator 4a is resiliently brought into contact with the conductive plate 3. These driver 4 and the coil spring 5 are incorporated inside a housing 6a of a rotary lever 6. The rotary lever 6 is rotatably supported on a lid body 7 which is mounted on the casing 1 such that the lid body 7 covers the casing 1. A manipulating knob not shown in the drawing is mounted on the rotary lever 6 by suitable means. The manipulating knob is a member which is tiltably manipulated by a manipulator. Since the rotary lever 6 is rotated along with tilting of the manipulating knob, an actuator 4a of the driver 4 slides on the conductive plate 3.
FIG. 13 shows a non-manipulated state in which the rotary lever 6 is not rotated, wherein the fixed contact members 2a, 2c become conductive through the conductive plate 3 and a switch-off state is held between the fixed contact members 2a, 2b. In this state, when the manipulating knob is pushed to rotate the rotary lever 6 in the clockwise direction shown in the drawing, the actuator 4a slides on the raised portion 3b while compressing the coil spring 5 and hence, when the actuator 4a passes over the fixed contact member 2a, the conductive plate 3 is rotated in the counter clockwise direction shown in the drawing. As a result, the conductive plate 3 is separated from the fixed contact member 2c and is brought into contact with the fixed contact member 2b and hence, the fixed contact members 2a, 2b become conductive by way of the conductive plate 3 whereby the state is changed over to a switch-on state. Then, when the manipulating force which pushes the manipulating knob is removed, the actuator 4a slides on the raised portion 3b in a reverse direction due to a restoring force of the coil spring 5. Accordingly, when the actuator 4a passes over the fixed contact member 2a, the conductive plate 3 is rotated in a reverse direction and returns to the state shown in FIG. 13 whereby the switch-off state is automatically restored between the fixed contact members 2a, 2b. 
Further, in the state shown in FIG. 13, when the rotary lever 6 is rotated in the counter clockwise direction as shown in the drawing by way of the manipulating member, although the actuator 4a slides over the raised portion 3c, the conductive late 3 is preliminarily pushed to the fixed contact member 2c and hence, the conductive plate 3 is not rotated. Accordingly, the switch-off state is held as it is between the fixed contact members 2a, 2b. 
Here, by arranging groups of fixed contact members 2a to 2c to the bottom wall la of the casing 1 in two rows and by arranging the conductive plate 3, the actuator 4a and the like for every group of fixed contact members 2a to 2c, it is possible to arrange in parallel two sets of switching elements which use the casing 1 and the rotary lever 6 in common. Accordingly, by arranging two sets of switching elements in a point symmetry in a plan view, it is possible to obtain a dipole and double-throw type switch device in which one switching element outputs a first driving signal when the manipulating knob is pushed in one direction and another switching element outputs a second driving signal when the manipulating knob is pushed in another direction.
Such a switch device is popularly used as a driving switch of a vehicle-mounted power window device. In this case, during a period that the manipulating knob is pushed, it is possible to output the driving signal for performing an opening operation or a closing operation of a window and hence, it is possible to perform the manual manipulation which can arbitrarily set the degree of opening of the window.
In the conventional switch device shown in FIG. 13, the driver 4 is elevated or descended in the housing 6a along with the rotation of the rotary lever 6 and hence, it is necessary to ensure a clearance between the driver 4 and the rotary lever 6 and this clearance is perceived as a play at the time of manipulation. Further, when the manipulating knob is mounted on the rotary lever 6 by snap fitting, a play is liable to be formed between the manipulating knob and the rotary lever 6. Accordingly, this type of conventional switch device has a drawback that it is difficult to obtain the favorable manipulation feeling free from plays.